the_twilight_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Session 72: The Prophecy (Part II)
__FORCETOC__ Synopsis ''The heroes manage to defend the monastery against the horde of Infernals which have come to invade it, though they suffer heavy casualties from a thulgant. As the heroes earn some respite, they see that a very powerful Infernal, likely a devil lord, is attempting to take control of the one portal exit to the demi-plane. Gathering the soul swords, the group manages to escape the demi-plane as Githzerai is able to create another exit. However, the heroes must keep running as the Infernals are close on their heels. '' Details Ahead of the small horde of Infernals runs a huge, four armed, hulk like creature, with a small, academic-looking woman riding it. Spindril , a Human summoner, and her eidolon, Samson, join the group in the courtyard of the monastery, who are positioning themselves to meet the oncoming demons. Malcolm, looking from one of the windows on the third floor, is able to see what is coming. It appears to be a small contingent of lesser demons and proteans, being lead by a maralith and a large insect-like creature that Malcolm cannot identify, nor can Vishan when Malcolm describes it to him. Macolm and Githzerai remain on the third floor to deal with any aerial combatants and provide support to the fighters below in the courtyard, while Vishan rushes to provide healing support. Spindril erects a stone wall to channel the demons through a small opening in the archway (under which she has placed a deep pit), and Risera, Wulf, and Sam prepare to engage what combatants do make it into the courtyard. The lesser demons are made short work of (though there are some that are particularly disgusting) and what is left falls into the pit. The proteans are able to gain access to the monastery, with one remaining on the rooftop and casting Prismatic Spray which injures everyone in the courtyard and slays Spindrel. The other protean moves to the hallway where Malcolm and Githzerai are located, and Githzerai defeats it in the blink of an eye. Malcolm whittles away at the protean which is casting spells from the rooftop. Heavily injured, the protean attempts to stop Malcolm by casting a spell that has him and Githzerai trapped in the hallway as it shrinks and collapses. Using Githzerai’s ability to see through the (sort of) illusion, Malcolm is able to force the protean to retreat. However, a spell cast by the departing protean causes the part of the hallway the two are in to explode, forcing the Shifter and Githzerai to the courtyard. Meanwhile, the maralith and the insect like creature, called a thulgant (a type of qlippoth), have entered the courtyard. Vishan blanches at the qlippoth, warning the other heroes to stay away from it, as the maralith moves to engage Wulf, who attempts to protect the downed Risera. Wulf proves to be a challenge to the maralith (a fact which only excites the snake like demon more), but the demon does manage to wrap her serpentine tail around the Orc fighter and begin to constrict...at which point Wulf places his sword firmly in her throat. Sam moves to fight the qlippoth, but is soundly defeated as it rips bit of flesh and spirit from him, and he falls. The qlippoth then moves to engage Wulf, casting a Word of Chaos so that Vishan remains dumbstruck as Wulf attacks him in his confusion. Malcolm fires rapidly at the creature, drawing its attention to him. In the blink of an eye, the thulgant is in front of Malcolm, ripping and tearing at him, though Malcolm manages to keep his feet. Wulf and Vishan are able to shake the effects of the Word of Chaos, as Risera regains her feet. Wulf and Risera then move to attack the qlippoth, which, between Wulf, Risera, and Malcolm, is defeated quickly. The party regroups as both Spindrel and Sam resurrect. They then see that the portal is now turning an ugly shade of red, which Vishan confirms is the act of a very powerful Infernal, likely a devil lord, attempting to take control of the portal. Confirming that the soul swords are of the greatest value to the invading Infernal, some of the group rushes to collect the kitchen knife and the swords in the temple, while Githzerai attempts to form another route through which the group can escape. Githzerai outlines a door in the wall of the monastery, drawing several complicated symbols, before plunging his soul sword into the center of the drawing and turning it like a key. A way opens before them, but Risera tells the group to hurry as the way appears to be highly unstable. The group makes it to the other side, unsure of their location, though Risera is sure they are still amongst the demi-planes. Risera rushes off to find an exit and only manages to find one as the group watches whatever it is on the other side attempt to stop the way from its rapid collapse and force it back open. The group rushes off with all speed to find Risera and the exit. First Appearances *Spindril Notable Characters *Vishan Koban *Malcolm Astri *Wulf *Risera Farstrider *Sam Govra *Koba